1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel hair rinse compositions and more particularly, to hair rinse compositions which comprise a minor proportion of cationic surface active agents and a major proportion of oils, but free of hydrophilic nonionic surface active agents. Such hair rinse compositions have good stability and high rinsing performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various troubles after hair washing have been heretofore removed by rinsing the hair with hair rinse compositions which comprise 1 to 5 wt % (hereinafter referred to simply as %) of quaternary ammonium salts such as distearyldimethylammonium chloride as the effective component thereof.
The hair rinse is used to impart to hair flexibility, smoothness, antistaticity and the like, but use of quaternary ammonium salts alone is not sufficient to give satisfactory performances on the flexibility and smoothness. In order to avoid the drawback, it is general to further add oils such as higher alcohols, glycerides, liquid paraffins and the like. Since, however, quaternary ammonium salts have no ability of stably emulsifying or dispersing oils in amounts sufficient to show their performances, attempts were made to add nonionic active agents of higher hydrophilicity so as to stabilize the dispersion system. Highly hydrophilic nonionic active agents have the action of considerably lowering the rinsing performance. Hair rinses which comprise quaternary ammonium salts, oils, and nonionic surface active agents of high hydrophilicity do not show satisfactory rinsing performances. On the other hand, cationic surface active agents are able to stably emulsify several or larger times of oils but it was difficult to obtain hair rinse compositions with excellent rinsing performances using such cationic active agents.
Thus, known hair rinse compositions are not necessarily satisfactory with respect to the rinsing performances, i.e. performances of imparting to hair flexibility, smoothness, and antistaticity, and there is a demand of the development of hair rinse compositions of better performances.